


Our Resistance

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: Before Poe joined the Resistance, he had a life. A life with you.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Our Resistance

The crew is quiet, most of them drifting towards sleep. Poe Dameron sits to your right, his head using your lap as a pillow as you keep watch. 

You try not to shift too much, wanting to let the Poe sleep as long as you can. The two of you built all of this together, the crew, the hideout, all of it. This was your little slice of safety. Your family. It’s hard not to look down at the handsome man and smile. 

You yawn and his eyes suddenly snap open, hand going to the blaster on his hip.   
  
“It’s okay. Everything is okay.” you whisper, trying not to wake anyone else, “Sorry. Had to yawn.” you trail your hands over his shoulders and feel him relax under your touch.  
  
“S’okay.” He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “Have you slept yet?” 

“Nope.” you smile softly, “I’m okay for a little while longer.” you pat your lap again, an invitation.

His shakes his head, his long hair falling into his eyes, “I’m not going to be able to get back to sleep. Go ahead.” he looks as though he’s about to say something more, but thinks better of it. 

“What?” you touch his face, “What is it?” 

“I know it’s impossible.” He shakes his head, “But if I… if I had a way out, would you come with me?” 

You look around, taking in the sleeping bodies of your crew. Everything you’ve built. “Me? Or all of us?” The look on his face says enough. “You would leave this all behind?”

“For a better life.” 

“There is no better life. Not while the First Order is around.” As the words leave your lips, his eyes get dark. 

“The resistance.” 

As much as you love this side of him, the hero urgency in his heart, there’s nothing you can do, “We’re just two people. We wouldn’t even know how to get to the resistance.” you shrug, “And don’t we already have our own resistance right here?” 

“Don’t you just… don’t you think we can do more?” his voice is soft. 

“We’re both tired. If you aren’t sleeping, I’m going to.” you kiss his forehead, “Let’s talk in the morning. Okay?” 

You stake out your piece of floor and curl up, asleep before you know it. 

He packs in silence. 

In the early hours of the morning, when he’s sure you’ll be safe, he takes one last look at you and goes quietly, determined to make a stand or die trying. 


End file.
